Armageda
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: The Immortal Monster was not only haunted, by the darkest spell from Moon The Undaunted. This story is a key, in which I believe will be the rest of Season 3. Get my drift? ;)
1. Childhood Enemies

**I can't help it! After Battle for Mewni, I HAD to write this. Oh god! I wished Toffee was a distraction for the ACTUAL VILLAIN of the story. I even...**

 **You know what? Just read. I'll even let you guys use HER in your stories. If you're inspired. :D**

* * *

Septarsis

Mewni's Neighboring Kingdom. A Kingdom full of Monsters. There are _good_ Monsters, then there are _bad_ Monsters. Then there's the _worst of the worst..._

* * *

"Armageda Elizabeth Montaria Reptiliana. Come out this instant, _Young Lady._ We have _Guests._ " Queen Marrow called out to her only Daughter from the outside of her room.

" _I rather be_ _ **imprisoned**_ _for a_ _ **million years**_ _than to see that..._ _ **That...!**_ " Princess Armageda complained From inside her room.

" _Language, Young Lady._ " Her Mother scolded, "If you're not there 10 minutes after our Guests have arrived, then we have no choice but to revoke you of your Warrior Training _for a Month_."

After her decree, the red frilled Lizard Monster Queen left the scene, sighing in disappointment. _Children these days._ The first time those two met, things went rather... _too wild. Even for their Species._

She and her Husband, King Gorion, were childhood Friends with Lord and Lady Raptus. They spend so much time with each other that they practically consider each other Family.

 _They even plan to bring their own children..._ _ **together.**_

 _Sadly... it's taking_ _ **longer**_ _than expected._

The Queen made her way to the Garden Pavillion where her Husband and long-time friends were waiting. As expected, their handsome young, humanoid, gray lizard son was also there, _hiding his feeling of_ _ **aggravation.**_ _Why can't children of different genders just get along?_

The young Lizard Lord stood up and gave the Queen a respectful bow, "Queen Marrow."

"Good day to you too, Tyrex." Marrow curtsied back.

Tyrex helped the Queen to her seat before returning to his. Before he did, he senses a new presence approaching the Pavilion and glared at _her_ direction.

"Well it was nice of you to finally join us, Dear." Queen Marrow greeted her Daughter.

Some say that Princess Armageda bears an uncanny resemblance to her mother when she was young. The difference was that her frills were black while her Mother's were red. She also shares her Mother's tail color, only her Mother didn't have spikes on her tail.

The young Princess curtsied to her Parents and her Guests. (Although she wishes she didn't have to greet _all_ of them.)

"Good Day, Lord and Lady Raptus." She courteously greeted.

"And to you too, Princess Armageda." Lord Raptus greeted back, before turning to his Son.

Tyrex was enjoying his cup of tea when he felt his Father nudging him with his elbow. When he looked up, Lord Raptus was gesturing with his head. _Oh no. Did he have too?_

Not wanting to insult his Hosts, Tyrex hesitantly made out of the Pavilion to... _greet, the Princess._ The two momentarily gave each other scowls before bowing and curtsying to each other at the same time.

" _Amy._ " Tyrex greeted bitterly.

" _Toffee._ " Armageda shot back.

Tyrex just wanted to jump on the Princess and knock her down on the ground. _Unfortunately_ for him, _there were_ _ **witnesses.**_

Being the Gentleman he was _suppose to be_ , Tof... _Tyrex,_ gestured for Am... _Armageda,_ to take his arm. The Princess said no word as she took him by the arm and allowed him to lead her into the Pavilion. He offers to help her into his seat, _and pushed her chair so hard that it made loud squeaking noises._ Tyrex smirked at the Princess' expression before returning to his seat, but instead, he completely tumbled on his back on the ground, much to the surprise of his Parents and the King and Queen. He rubbed his sore back before glaring at the Culprit; Princess Armageda snickered as her tail held onto Tyrex' chair.

The rest of the Visit, _was the same as the last ones;_ _Always ending in disaster._

The Parents would try to distract their Children from _mutilating_ each other by talking about, _non-violent_ subjects. This backfired on them as the kids were more interested in " _accidentally_ " spilling tea on each other or poking each other with their tails. When the Parents advised them to take a stroll in the Gardens... Let's just say, when they returned, their clothes were messed up and there were scars all over their body.

Finally, the kids didn't have to endure any longer as the Visit ended and both Families waved each other good-bye with smiles on their faces.

Actually, the smiles were only on the _kids'_ faces. The adults were disappointed. _As always, there was no progress in today's Visit._

"While you clean yourself up, you can also _clean up_ that _attitude_ of yours." Queen Marrow angrily advised her Daughter.

"You know its about time you and Tyrex get along." King Gorion added, "He did give you that _nice_ Nickname."

Armageda groaned. _It was_ _ **not**_ _a_ _ **nice**_ _Nickname._ When they first met, _Toffee_ had trouble saying her name right, so he _shortened_ it, to " _Amy"!_ Every kid playing in the Castle Grounds that day made fun of her because of that. Since that day, the two were _enemies._

"Why are you guys making a _big deal_ out of this?" Armageda asks in defiance, "You know we'll _never ever_ get along."

"We just... don't want you two to be _alone._ " King Gorion replies, " _If_ something _bad_ ever happens to _all_ 4 of us..."

"That's highly _unlikely_ to happen." Armageda scoffs.

"One day you'll finally _give in,_ Dear. _One day._ " Queen Marrow swears.

Armageda scoffs once more, " _Never_ gonna happen."

* * *

"You know, I think you two made _progress._ " Lord Raptus spoke as Tyrex stared mindlessly at the window of the coach as they were driven back to their home.

"Define the term, ' _progress_ '." Tyrex replies, not taking his eyes off the road."

"She only called you by your Nickname _twice._ " Lady Raptus pointed out, remembering the past Play dates and Visits when the Princess teased him, calling him ' _Toffee_ ' more than twice.

Tyrex groaned. _His Parents didn't count the times she_ _ **silently**_ _called him by that_ _ **awful**_ _Nickname._ He mentally curses the day he ate that Toffee-filled she offered to him. He had trouble chewing the dessert because of how sticky it was. Everyone could see his Toffee-filled fangs and laughed at his dilemma. _Her Royal Highness_ made it worst by giving him that _horrible_ Nickname ' _Toffee_ '. Since that day, the two became enemies.

"What's the point of these Visits if we can _never ever_ get along?" Tyrex asks.

"We just... don't want you two to be alone when we, _go._ " Lady Raptus pointed out.

"Oh please." Tyrex scoffs, "I think you're _way over-reacting_ , Mother."

"Son, one day, you'll _give in. One day._ " Lord Raptus swears.

Tyrex scoffs once more, " _Never_ gonna happen."

Little the two Monsters know, a greater force has _dark_ plans for them...


	2. Ballroom Battle

As the years passed, the Rivalry grew.

Every Visit, Party and simple Encounters were the same; The two would either find ways to irritate one another or humiliate one another. Sometimes, they would just give each other cold shoulders.

Finally, their Parents decided that it was _enough._

When the two reached their Teenage years, the Visits stopped. Tyrex was sent to Monster College while Armageda was Castle-schooled. This didn't bother the two as they were _glad_ that their Parents weren't pressuring them anymore to... _get, along._ Plus, they won't have anyone to call them _ridiculous_ Nicknames, or pick on them anymore.

Yep. Life was good. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

" _Her Royal Highness!_ _ **Princess Armageda Elizabeth Montaria Reptiliana!**_ "

Everyone in the Ballroom was filled with anticipation and excitement as the trumpets blared for the arrival of their beloved Princess. King Gorion and Queen Marrow were filled with teary pride; Their Daughter has finally come of age, and has grown into a beautiful, elegant Princess. _Oh. If only her Grandparents were here to see her._

Suddenly, everyone started to panic; A large winged Beast has just entered the room, its humongous roar echoed everywhere. While some of the guests began to panic and run, the King and Queen just rolled their eyes. When the Beast met the annoyed gaze of the Rulers, it stopped and suddenly shrunk, _into Princess Armageda._

The Crowd was stunned, before everyone applauded in delight, amazed by the Princess' surprise and her show of Power. The Princess smirked in amusement before curtsying to the Crowd. She made her way down the stairs to meet her Parents.

"Darling, _please save that for the war._ " King Gorion pleaded.

"Just livelying the party." Armageda explains as she waves to some of her guests.

She just couldn't believe its finally happening. Soon, it won't be long and no one will be calling her ' _Princess_ '. And once her Parents retire, she can finally take care of those _pesky problems_ that have been tormenting her Kind for so lo...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly bumped into someone and began falling backwards. But before she could land on the floor, she was caught by a _handsome_ stranger, a tall, humanoid gray lizard with long, black hair. The two didn't say a word as they were too busy staring into each others eyes, mesmerized, their heads getting closer...

"Tyrex!"

"Armageda!"

The two Monsters' eyes widened in so much surprise and horror that they push each other away in disgust. (With drama.) _Oh my god! They almost... to their lifelong_ _ **ENEMY!**_ _When did he/she even get so... Oh why?!_

Upon meeting their Parents' scowls, the two immediately composed themselves and reluctantly bowed/curtsied the other.

" _Amy._ " Tyrex greeted bitterly.

" _Toffee._ " Armageda shot back.

"That's _General_ Tyrex, _to you._ " Tyrex shot back.

Armageda scoffs, "When did you become General?"

Before Tyrex could reply, his Father replied for him, "Just this Month."

"And Amy... _I mean...! Princess._ When did you grow into such an _elegant_ Creature?" Lady Raptus complimented, ignoring her Son's eye roll.

"Never mind that." Queen Marrow interrupted before Armageda could reply, "When did your Boy turn into _such a Man_?"

It took a lot of will-power for Armageda to not barf and gag in front of her Parents, their Friends, and _Toffee._ While their Parents talked, she and _Toffee_ engaged themselves in a silent scowling battle. Still, she couldn't help but notice how a _rugged boy_ like him transformed into a _handsome_ _Gentleman._

 _Wait, WHAT?!_

Tyrex knew his Parents' was scheming behind his back when they said that they needed ' _protection_ ' during a ' _Special Important Event_ '. Of course, this was the year _Amy_ had come of age. And if that wasn't bad enough, he actually _helped_ her up, and almost... _nope. Not even gonna think about it._ Still, he couldn't believe a _spoiled brat_ like her could turn into an _Elegant Lady._

 _Wait, WHAT?!_

Their thoughts were interrupted when the band began playing.

"Oooh! It's time for _your_ Dance!" Queen Marrow squealed as she and her Husband pushed their Daughter forward at the same time the Raptus' pushed their Son forward.

Both the General and Princess recoiled from each other upon contact. Just as they were about to protest...

"Well we did say your First Dance will be with a _special someone of Noble stature._ " King Gorion emphasized.

" _Did I ever mention how much I hate_ _ **metaphors**_ _?_ " Armageda growls. _No way is she having her First Dance with_ _ **Toffee!**_

Tyrex scoffs and crosses his arms, " _Join the Club._ "

 _No way is he dancing with_ _ **Amy!**_

 _Wait... Did they just_ _ **agree**_ _on something?_

To their surprise, both their Fathers gave them _scowls._

" _Tyrex._ "

" _Armageda._ "

Both Monster tried to stay firm, only to sigh in defeat.

Tyrex hesitantly approached Armageda and offered a hand to her, " _May, I have this dance_... _**My, Lady?**_ "

Armageda breathed heavily before reluctantly taking his hand, " _I'd, love too..._ _ **Kind, Sir.**_ "

The two looked away from each other as everyone parted to make room for the, _lovely, Couple._ Tyrex had one arm around Armageda's waist and Armageda placed her hand on his shoulder while their remaining hands held onto the other. Once the music started again, they began waltzing in the middle of the Ballroom.

For some reason, Armageda found the moment rather, _warm._ It made her want to rest her head on Tyrex'... _Whoa, whoa! What was she_ _ **thinking?!**_

To make it up to herself, she attempts to ' _accidentally_ ' stomp on his foot, _only to_ _ **fail**_ _._

" _Nice try, Amy._ " Tyrex mock whispered, " _How else did you think I got into the Army?_ "

" _Really? They have positions for_ _ **Ballerinas**_ _?_ " Armageda silently scoffs.

Tyrex retaliated by slapping her on the back with his tail. Armageda gave a silent yelp before scowling at a smirking Tyrex.

 _Oh. It, is,_ _ **ON!**_

The Rulers and the Raptus' couldn't help but shed tears of Pride. The way their Children were dancing without hurting each other gave them a _possibility_ of hope that all will go smoothly.

 _Then Armageda began stomping on Tyrex' Foot and Tyrex tail-slapped her back._

Not wanting to make a _scene,_ King Gorion silently ordered the Band to change their tune in order to hide, _whatever their Kids were about to do, to each other._

The Music changed from a soft melody to a livelier and louder tune just as Armageda dipped Tyrex while hiding her foot _on top of his._ Tyrex winced silently before being pulled back up where he and Armageda glared and growled at each other, _silently._ The two fought on who should take the lead. Then Tyrex threw Armageda into the air. _Unfortunately for her,_ Tyrex _missed_ when he _tried_ catching her.

The Parents just couldn't bear to see _such_ battle. So just as Armageda tripped Tyrex with her tail, they covered their eyes.

Angered, Tyrex jumped on top of Armageda only for the two to flip each other repeatedly, ignoring the other Guests' gasps. Suddenly, they stood up, leading to Tyrex dipping Armageda only for her to kick him on the shin. As he clutches it in pain, Armageda spun him around enough for him to be dizzy. Tyrex retaliated by whipping her feet, causing her to split on the ground.

The Band was having trouble keeping up with their antics. Finally, the two Monsters took a moment to catch their breathes, and so did the Band. Once they have refreshed, Armageda and Tyrex growled at each other once more, ready for the final rumble.

The Band Members were too tired to continue. Well, except _one._

The Violin Player played a soft melody on his Violin. At first, the two wrestled with each other, but soon found themselves _actually_ waltzing around. Soon, the rest of the Band joined their fellow member in a smooth, graceful melody that made the two Lizard Monsters forget about _murdering each other._

They wanted to fight some more. _Really._ But for some reason, they just can't seam to stop waltzing, _and stop looking at each others eyes, smiling at each other._

The Rulers and the Raptus' wondered why the song suddenly changed and why did all the mortified gasps stopped. They were hesitant to remove their hands away from their eyes, but when they did, they saw their Children _peacefully_ waltzing with each other, _smiling at each other._

Finally, the Music ended, as well as the Dance. Tyrex had just dipped Armageda and both never removed their gazes from each other, even as Armageda was helped back to her feet. Everyone watched in excitement and anticipation as they moved their heads towards each other, getting _closer, and closer, and closer by the inch._

 _Come on! Get it over with! Then we can head straight for..._

Armageda didn't know what happened to her, but she found her hands on Toffee's chest, _and her head_ _ **inches away from his WHAT?!**_

Tyrex didn't know what happened to him, but he found himself holding Amy by her waist, _and his head_ _ **inches away from her WHAT?!**_

The two recoiled again in dramatic disgust, much to the dismay of their Parents. _**AGAIN?!**_ This time, they didn't bother to bow and curtsy. They just stormed away from each other, not uttering a single word, nor did they bother to look back.

Lord Raptus and King Gorion cried miserably. _They were so_ _ **CLOSE!**_ _And they were going to be_ _ **GRANDPARENT!**_ _Why?!_ _ **WHY?!**_

Tyrex was sick of the same old _Routine_ ; His Parents making him go to these Visits and Parties, _just to see_ _ **HER!**_ _AND HE WAS SO CLOSE INTO_ _ **K... HER!**_

 _ **UGH!**_ _He had to get out of here. Away from the Party, and_ _ **EVERYONE!**_ _He doesn't even care if his Parents will punish him for_ _ **LEAVING!**_

While everyone was too busy eating, and mingling with one another, Tyrex snuck out of the Castle and disappeared into the Forest in the Darkness of the Night.


	3. The More You Hate, The More You

**I have to agree with the fans; Toffee infiltrated Ludo, destroyed the wand, possessed Ludo, and attempted to drain all the Magic,** _ **just to get his finger back?! That's can't be right!**_ **I mean,** _ **why**_ **did he kill Moon's Mother and took half of the Monster Army? There has to be a better reason for this!**

 **And thus, this story exists. Now I am not going to make this a long story with full details. Star will not appear until the,** _ **sort-of-a**_ **Epilogue. If you guys want, you can put the pieces of the puzzle together in your own way. Happy reading and imagination!**

* * *

 _Finally. Some Peace and Quiet. And no_ _ **Princesses.**_ _Just him and the sweet sound of Nature at Night._

After all these years, his Parents still doesn't get the fact that he doesn't want to end up with _that... spoiled Princess._ Really. Even after she grew up, she was _still unbearable to be with._

Still, he can't help but admit how _stronger_ she has grown.

Tyrex tried to shake off any thoughts about the Party, and _her_ by looking at the Night sky. The stars are sure beautiful tonight. And so much brighter. _Just like her eyes..._

 _ **Wait, WHAT?!**_

For a moment there, he thought he saw _Armageda's face in the Sky!_ After he rubbed his eyes, _she was gone. How can that be? She... Dang it! His Parents' pushiness is rubbing off on him. There is no way is she even in the Forest._

" _Over here._ "

 _Oh come on! Can't he... Wait. That sounds like a_ _ **man.**_

From afar, Tyrex could see a light that probably came from a camp fire. Curious, he followed the path to the light. As he hid in the shadows, he could make out the shape of the Campers; _Mewmen. 4 of them, armed._

He didn't realize he walked _this far_ , enough to go near the boarders separating Septarsis and Mewni. He had to leave before the Mewmen noticed him. _Those Barbarians. Nothing more than selfish hunters who prey on_ _ **innocent**_ _Monsters. Why would the King and Queen even consider making_ _ **Peace**_ _with them?_

He was deep in thought, that he accidentally, and _loudly,_ scratched the surface of the tree he was hiding behind in, alerting the Mewmen, _prompting them to pick up their weapons._

 _Great._ _ **Now**_ _he_ _ **really**_ _had to_ _ **go!**_

But before he could take another step, a large roar echoed throughout the Forest, alerting him and the Mewmen. The next thing they knew, a giant winged reptile landed in front of the Mewmen. It flapped its large wings and gave out a terrifying roar as load as the last one.

The Mewmen cried fearfully like little girls before fleeing their Campfire. Tyrex was also intimidated by the large beast, but he didn't run away. _For some reason, that roar sounded_ _ **familiar.**_ _And so did that_ _ **laugh.**_

The giant Beast was laughing hysterically at its latest trick. It then shrunk, _into Princess Armageda!_

 _Oh boy! Could those Mewmen scream! Well serves them right for trespassing into Septarsis Territory! Well, she better be heading back before..._

Just as Armageda took one step forward on her way back to the Castle, she bumped into something. _Actually,_ _ **someone.**_

" _Toffee._ " She groans in dismay. _So much for being in incognito. And to think she got out just to avoid_ _ **him.**_

" _Amy._ " Tyrex greeted casually, " _Funny meeting you here._ "

" _Yeah._ " Armageda sighs in defeat, "I guess you'll be reporting to my Parents now about my _unruly_ behavior."

To her surprise, Tyrex suddenly laughed.

"I never even knew you had it in you, _Princess._ " Tyrex remarks, wiping a _tear_ from his eye, "Finally! Someone who has the _decency_ to teach those Mewmen a lesson or two."

 _Now that_ _ **really**_ _caught Armageda by surprise,_ "And, what _do_ you really _think_ about those Mewmen?"

" _Barbarians._ " Tyrex bitterly mutters, " _They're always full of_ _ **themselves.**_ _Every time they see a Monster, they either scream, run, and/or fight. Septarsis is_ _ **better off without them.**_ "

 _Okay. Wow. First time he_ _ **actually made a point.**_ Armageda never felt that, _impress_ in their years of trying to _kill_ each other.

"Huh. And here I thought you were the _Boring_ One." Armageda remarks.

" _Boring?_ " Tyrex couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, "Wait. Did we just, _agree with each other?"_

Armageda was caught by surprise as well, " _I guess we_ _ **did.**_ "

For a moment there, the two didn't say a single word to each other. They just stared at each other. _Just the two of them. In their own little World. With alluring Music._

The two finally snapped out of it when they realized they were staring at each other and shook their heads in dismay. _What is going on with them tonight?_

"Just to be clear; We'll return to the Castle, and _pretend_ _ **this encounter,**_ _never happened._ " Armageda points out. _Was it her, or did Toffee looked more_ _ **regal**_ _in his suit?_

" _A-greed._ " Toffee nodded. _Was it him, or were her eyes sparkling?_

Before the two could even head back, an arrow was shot over their heads, hitting a tree instead. They turn around, only to find a group of Mewmen heading straight for them, _along with a pack of hounds!_

Acting quickly, Tyrex grabbed Armageda by the hand and dragged her away from the Mewmen and the hounds. The two ran as fast as they can, but the Mewmen were getting closer and closer to them. Suddenly, Armageda pulled Tyrex to a tree, her body pressed against his. Before he could say anything, the two Monsters' bodies, including their clothes, turned into the same color as the tree they were pressed against. As Armageda expected, the Mewmens didn't notice them and resumed their search somewhere else.

When the Mewmen and hounds were so far away that they were no longer seen, Armageda removed her Camouflage and the two Monsters regained their normal hues. Tyrex forgot about Amy's ability to blend into her surroundings. Now that he thought about it, that's how she got him to think that Mewmen ghosts were haunting him during Monster Camp when they were 7.

The two suddenly recoiled when they realized how _close_ they were to each other. They shivered in disgust before dusting off their clothes. _Still, why did it felt so,_ _ **warm**_ _when they held each other?_

After a moment of composure, Tyrex turned to Armageda, "Very clever, Princess."

"Well there is no way am I gonna get _killed_ at my Coming of Age Night." Armageda explains.

"Yes. Well, we best be on our way." Tyrex advised as he began clawing his way at the top of a tree.

Armageda understood what he was doing and followed his lead. If the Mewmen weren't smart enough, they wouldn't be looking for them on the trees.

Before Tyrex could land another claw on the tree, Armageda sped pass him, "Don't you have wings?"

"And give you a chance to criticize my dependence?" Armageda paused, "I'm not that _helpless_ , _General._ "

Tyrex had to admit; He was _impressed_ by her _perseverance_. The two continued their climb, almost turning it into a race. When Armageda was falling behind Tyrex, she herself began to _fall,_ _ **literally!**_

Armageda suddenly lost her grips on the tree and would have plummeted to the ground if Tyrex hadn't grab her hand and held her by the waist, but just _momentarily enough_ for her to regain her grip on the tree.

The two finally made it to the top of the tree. As they were maintaining their balances on the branches, they backs bumped into each other, causing Armageda to lose her balance. She would fallen for the second time if Tyrex hadn't helped her up and held her in his arms. _Wait, WHAT?!_

" _ **This,**_ _has got to_ _ **stop.**_ " Armageda groaned as they separated.

"I know." Tyrex agrees, "Its like the Universe is answering our Parents' _petty prayers._ Personally, I don't see how _this_ is going to work, seeing we have absolutely _nothing_ in common."

"Other than our pushy Parents, and our desire to _maul_ each other." Armageda pointed out, causing Toffee to chuckle. She couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Also, there's our, _dislike_ for the Mewmen." Tyrex added, gazing at the beautiful Night Sky.

"Is _that why_ you joined the Army?" Armageda asks.

"Sometimes, I think Septarsis is being too _soft_ to those ungrateful Mewmen." Tyrex explained.

"Tell me about it." Armageda agrees when they sat down on a strong branch, "When I become Queen, I'll finally give those Mewmen what they _truly deserve._ "

Tyrex smiled at her Proclamation to the point of holding her hand, "And I'll be there to make sure it comes true."

Armageda was glad her scales were red, otherwise Tyrex would have noticed the blush on her cheeks. This must have been the first Night that they haven't entirely spent _fighting_ each other. It felt rather, _nice,_ just sitting under the stars, _holding each others hand, not taking their gazes from each other, their heads... closer,_ _ **CLOSER...!**_

 _What happened next, happened so fast..._

An arrow whizzed straight for them, prompting Armageda to push Tyrex out of the way, causing the arrow to impale her hand instead. She managed to pull it off, but, for some reason, she began to feel woozy. The last thing she saw was Tyrex reaching out for her, _before her world turned dark._

Before Tyrex could even touch Armageda, she fell down and landed on the cold, hard ground, _where the Mewmen and their hounds were waiting for her. The worst part, was that she wasn't_ _ **moving.**_

A dark realization overcame Tyrex; _Poisoned Arrow. One shot could travel through a Monster's Nervous System. The body would eventually shut down,_ _ **and then... No! He can't let that happen!**_

The Mewmen and the hounds were making their way towards Armageda's limp form. But before they could take another step, another Monster appeared and cradled the unconscious one in his arms, _before_ _ **viciously**_ _biting one of her arms_ _ **OFF!**_

The Mewmen and the hound were so surprised by the sight that they screamed in terror before quickly fleeing in terror. _No way were they going to get mauled by that Beast!_

Once they were gone, Tyrex spitted Armageda's poisoned arm out of his mouth. That should stop the flow of the poison. _Hopefully he managed to stop it in time too._

Armageda regenerated a new arm from where he bit, yet she has not awaken. This made Tyrex worry. _No. He couldn't failed to_ _ **save her!**_

" _Amy. Amy!_ " He shook her in an attempt to wake her up, " _Don't you dare_ _ **DIE on me!**_ "

She still didn't stir. _Now he was panicking!_ He pressed his head on her chest in order to check her heartbeat. _That's when he heard a moan..._

The first thing Armageda saw when she opened her eyes was Tyrex looking down at her worryingly. That's when she remembered her poisoned hand and the Mewman's arrow. She slowly lifted her poisoned hand. For some reason, it was no longer limp. In fact, it felt strong, _as if she regenerated it._ But to do that, she had to _bite off_ her hand, and _she didn't..._

Realization struck the Princess, causing her to caress Tyrex' face with her newly-regenerated hand. As Tyrex leaned in to her touch, she couldn't help but _admire_ how _smooth_ his scale was, and how _warm it felt to the touch._

" _You, saved me._ " Armageda spoke softly, smiling. _To think, she never saw_ _ **this side**_ _of him before._

" _Well, you did_ _ **save**_ _me_ _ **first.**_ " Tyrex softly spoke back, feeling the warmth of her hand. _To think, he never saw_ _ **that side**_ _of her before._

At that moment, _nothing_ could ruin this _peaceful_ moment. The two never left their gazes. Once more, they inch their heads towards each other...

 _Only to recoil in complete shock. Ugh! No! This can't be happening to them! It_ _ **CAN'T HAPPEN! But why did it felt so right?!**_

" _This was a mistake!_ " Armageda cried.

" _No._ _ **You're**_ _a mistake!_ " Tyrex shot back, " _What did my Parents ever see in you?_ "

" _What did_ _ **I**_ _ever see in_ _ **you**_ _?_ " Armageda shot back, " _What did_ _ **my**_ _Parents ever see in you?_ "

" _What did_ _ **I**_ _ever see in_ _ **you**_ _?_ " Tyrex shot back.

What once was peaceful, now turned into a Glaring and Growling Contest.

 _Then the_ _ **unthinkable**_ _happened..._

* * *

" _Waited 5 Years,_ _ **and for what?**_ " King Gorion cried in dismay as the Search Party consisting of him, his Wife, the Raptuses and two guards roamed into the Darkness of the Forest in search of their Children, _who are still after these years refuse to,_ _ **get along.**_

" _What were we even_ _ **thinking?**_ " Lord Raptus moped, " _They'll neva_ _ **aaaaaahhhhh!**_ "

King Gorion was confused when he saw his long-time friend suddenly froze in complete shock, " _Neva wha_ _ **aaaaaaahhhhhh?!**_ "

It didn't take long for their Wives to follow they gazes and soon they also froze in complete shock, followed by the Guards, at the _sight before them;_

Tyrex and Armageda had their arms wrapped around each other. _And their_ _ **lips were pressed together!**_

The General and the Princess were in their own Little World, _oblivious to their,_ _ **witnesses.**_ Tyrex held Armageda close to him, not planning to let her go, _ever._ The Princess herself didn't want to let go either. If she did, she'd fear she would _lose him_ _ **forever**_ _._

Unfortunately, the two had to break apart for air. Just as they took in each others scents, _the moments was interrupted by familiar sounds of shock._

Warily, the two turned their heads to the side, _**where their Parents and Guards stood frozen in shock! And they were looking at THEM!**_

Finally, the Search Party broke out of their trance, _only to scream in_ _ **DELIGHT! FINALLY! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!**_

" _ **YES!**_ " King Gorion cried to the Heavens, " _ **Oh thank you Universe!**_ "

He was interrupted by his Daughter knocking him unconscious with a long, large, fallen tree. Before Queen Marrow could protest, she got knocked out as well. The Raptuses attempt to help their friends, only to be knocked unconscious, _by their_ _ **son.**_

Just as the two were about to knock the Guards out, _the Guards knocked_ _ **each other**_ _out._

"Let's blame it on the Mewmen." Tyrex advised bluntly.

"Agree." Armageda replied.

 _There was_ _ **no way**_ _are they going to give their Parents the_ _ **Satisfaction**_ _they have waited for years._

A few moments passed, and their, _victims(?)_ began to wake up one-by-one. King Gorion was the first to get back on his feet and happily embraced his Daughter.

" _Oh my Baby Girl!_ " The King cried with glee. Armageda blushed in embarrassment as her Father continues to embarrass her, _and in front of Tyrex too!_ " _Get in here,_ _ **Son!**_ "

" _Whoa, WHOA!_ " Tyrex backed away defensively, " _What?_ "

" _Oh we knew you two would eventually_ _ **get along.**_ " Lord Raptus wrapped an arm around his Son's neck and playfully nudged him.

"Me?" Tyrex broke free from his Father's hold, " _ **Get along with Amy?**_ "

" _That's rich._ " Armageda bluffingly scoffed. _Deep inside, she and Tyrex wished they didn't have to lie. Still, it's their Parents, so..._

" _But..._ " Lord Raptus stuttered in disbelief, " _you, and he... We..._ "

" _Poor Daddy._ " Tyrex spoke in fake sympathy, " _Those mean Mewmen hit you so hard, they made you dream_ _ **crazy**_ _things._ "

Armageda had to contain her laughter to avoid any suspicion. _Dang. Tyrex is doing a great job confusing their Parents. Well, they did say that they wanted their Kids to_ _ **get along.**_

King Gorion stuttered as well as he tried to make sense of what he, _thought_ he saw. _Surely_ _ **that**_ _was all_ _ **real,**_ _right?_

"Dad, it's been a rough Night. Let's head back Home." Armageda advised.

The Parents wanted to argue that _what they saw,_ was _real_. Still, the mention of _Mewmen_ had them also worried. So they all agreed that it was best to head back to the Castle. On the way home, the Parents didn't notice the _warning looks_ their Children were giving to the Guards. Also, they didn't notice the nervous glances their Children were giving to each other.

* * *

"You know; With these Mewmen running around, we _certainly_ can't let you _go home._ " King Gorion advised when they arrived at the Castle.

Lady Raptus noticed the _look_ on the King's face and caught on with his _hint,_ " _Oh 'll be too_ _ **dangerous.**_ "

" _We won't_ _ **mind**_ _if you stay at the Castle for_ _ **the Night.**_ " Queen Marrow added before turning to her Daughter, " _Won't we,_ _ **Darling?**_ "

" _Huh?_ " Armageda was too busy glancing at Tyrex too notice. She manage to snap out of it before _anyone_ noticed, " _Oh_ _ **sure.**_ _No, problem, at all._ "

Tyrex snapped out of his thoughts too. _Them? Spending the Night? In_ _the_ _ **Castle? Yes!**_ _I mean... That's nice._

The group roamed the halls of the Castle until they reached a door to one of the Guest Rooms.

"Well. I bid you Good Night, _Princess._ " Tyrex bowed down to Armageda before entering the Guest Room.

"And to you too, _General_." Armageda curtsied before Tyrex closed the door behind him.

The Parents looked at each other in surprise. _Well, at least they didn't call each other by_ _ **Nicknames.**_

As the King and Queen led their long-time Friends to their own rooms, Armageda retired to her own room where she was greeted by her Porcupine Monster Pet, Shriller.

 _At the same time, both Armageda and Tyrex slumped down on the ground, sighing blissfully at the thought of each other. This night, was truly_ _ **Magical.**_

 _As long as they_ _ **don't**_ _tell their Parents._

Just as Armageda was about to head to her bed, Shriller gave a wary growl at the direction of her balcony. She turned her head towards the balcony, and smiled at the figure emerging from the Darkness of the Night.

"Can't blame _you._ " Tyrex remarks as Shriller kept growling, "Now if it was your Parents, _they'd assume I just went out for some air._ "

Armageda giggles at his remark, much to her Pet's confusion. When realization and disbelief struck Shriller, he quickly got out of the room and left, _very far away._

"You know I don't need any _Guards_ to help me deal with _Trespassers._ " Armageda teased as Tyrex sat on her bed and held her hand.

" _Princess. I never knew you could be so,_ _ **brutal.**_ " Tyrex compliments, " _What will your Parents think?_ "

" _Hm. Knowing you talk so much, I'll have to_ _ **silence**_ _that_ _ **big**_ _mouth of yours._ " Armageda smirks, inching her head closer to his.

" _Look who's_ _ **talking.**_ " Tyrex grinned as he moved his head forward to hers.

The two kissed once more in a romantic bliss. _Yes. This Night, turned Magical after all._

When the Sun rose on the next day, the Parents were still unaware of their Children romantically gazing at each other, _even when they said their good-byes._


	4. Secrets Affair

If one had one word to say about the Septarian Army, it would be _vicious._ You can see it for yourself. Just look for a large ring of Monsters cheering.

The Soldiers roared as a giant one-eyed ogre was thrown into the ground. _Another defeat by the claws of The Lizard._

 _That was his 20th win in a row. Surely they would give him a break now._ It has been like this ever since he became General. His tactical abilities and powerful fighting skills made him known throughout the Army. Soon, every soldier wanted to test his strength with him.

Before Tyrex could silently slip away from his _fans_ , a group of Soldiers appeared before him, _blocking_ his way.

"Gentlemen." He spoke casually, "Let's not get ourselves _recklessly killed before the War._ "

Their response; _Charge._

Tyrex rolled his eyes before dodging every attack and knocking every Soldier by knocking them on another Soldier. When he knocked out the last Soldier, he received an eruption of cheers, _and one_ _ **familiar**_ _clap._

 _He recognized_ _ **that**_ _clapping anywhere._ His thoughts were confirmed when every Monster in Camp turned towards the same direction with looks of surprise, _and some of fear._ (One Monster hid inside a cart, only to be carried away by another Monster.)

Tyrex turned around, _only to meet the beautiful eyes of the one he keeps fighting_ _ **with**_ _in his dreams._

" _Nice Show. Is the_ _ **Circus**_ _in Town?_ " Armageda teased before being surrounded by some excited Soldiers.

" _Princess Armageda? Here?_ " A Septarian named Rasticore appeared behind Tyrex and began smoothing his scales, " _I guess it couldn't hurt to show of some of_ _ **my skills.**_ "

The moment Tyrex heard that, he slapped Rasticore on his, _special area_ with his tail, _"She's_ _ **mine.**_ "

The Monsters who heard his statement gave him surprised looks. _Uh oh._

" _She and I have some_ _ **unfinished business**_ _to attend to._ " Tyrex covered his claims with fake seriousness. _If anyone, other than their Parents, find out, they'll never hear the end of it._

Meanwhile, Armageda was too busy glancing at Tyrex to pay any attention to her fans. The last time they saw each other was two weeks ago when her Mother hosted her Garden Party, _2 weeks earlier. That means they still haven't figured out their,_ _ **little Secret.**_ After that... _Let's say things, were quite,_ _ **lonely,**_ _without_ _ **him.**_ So she decided to pay the Training Camp a visit, _which her Parents_ _ **gladly**_ _permitted, as long as_ _ **no one**_ _gets killed._

" _I don't know why you always get riled up whenever Tyrex is around._ " A humanoid tiger Monster named Clawria whispered while gushing at Tyrex, " _He's such a_ _ **Beast.**_ "

The other girl Monsters who were listening nearby sighed in agreement. But they were unprepared when Armageda _suddenly_ let out a strong sneeze that blew them a couple of feet away.

" _Sorry. That wind came fast._ " Armageda spoke with fake guilt. _She has got to keep her_ _ **emotions**_ _under control._

At that moment, she suddenly locked eyes with Tyrex. The two smiled at each other, but only for a _moment_ so that _no one_ will notice.

" _Gentlemen! And Ladies._ " The Captain appeared, catching everyone's attention, "We have a Royal Guest joining us today. Please make her feel welcome. _And not get yourselves_ _ **killed.**_ "

Armageda rolled her eyes. _Oh Mom and Dad._ Truth be told, when she proposed her Visit to her Parents, they were worried she was _taking matters into her own hands, even when she_ _ **assured**_ _to them she won't._

Tyrex casually approached Armageda and bowed before her, " _Hello, Princess._ "

"No need to be formal, _General._ " Armageda slightly teased, "We're at _War,_ not in _dresses._ "

The bystanders oohed simultaneously. Tyrex chuckled internally. _She really knows how to get_ _ **him**_ _riled up._

"Of Course. Of Course. Now is our Dear Princess here to learn, or just here _looking pretty?_ " He teased, causing the other Soldiers to gasps.

"You're telling me." Armageda shot back, " _You're doing a pretty good job_ _ **yourself.**_ "

Ignoring the others' giggles, Tyrex blushed internally. _Dang Amy! Keep it_ _ **simple,**_ _will you? You're embarrassing me in front of_ _ **everyone!**_

Armageda giggled. Even if he hid it, she can still see his flustered expression. _She likes it when he's like that. It looks_ _ **cute**_ _on him._

No one noticed their Rulers, along with their long-time friends, hiding inside a big crate. Armageda _swore_ she won't cause a scene during her Visit. _Still it wouldn't_ _ **hurt**_ _to watch,_ _ **from a distance.**_

" _At least they didn't call each other by their_ _ **other**_ _Nicknames._ " Queen Marrow whispered.

" _O-Kay!_ " The Captain suddenly got between the two, _stopping what he probably thought would be an escalating_ _ **heated argument**_ , "Why don't we show you around, Your Highness?"

" _Actually, I'm just here to check on your_ _ **progress,**_ _Captain._ " Armageda took a step forward, smirking at Tyrex, " _Mostly your_ _ **Top**_ _General._ "

Tyrex chuckled in response before stepping forward as well, (before the Captain could protest), " _You know we don't give_ _ **special treatment**_ _to_ _ **Newbies, Princess.**_ "

" _ **That's what I was hoping for.**_ " Armageda shot back, unfurling her three sets of reptilian wings.

" _This was a_ _ **TERRIBLE IDEA!**_ " Lady Raptus silently cried along with her Husband and Friends.

The entire Camp was field with cheers once more as the crowd gathered around excitedly around the two Monsters. Tyrex and Armageda shot daggers at each other. Inside, _they were going to have_ _ **so, much, FUN!**_

" _Ladies first._ " Tyrex playfully taunted.

Armageda didn't have to reply as she swiftly tackled Tyrex to the ground. Before she could strike with her claw, Tyrex grabbed it with his claw, got back into his feet, and threw Amy over his head and into the ground, causing the spectators, _including their parents_ , to cringe at the brutality. Armageda retaliated by tripping him with her tail and pinning him to the ground.

" _Nice footwork,_ _ **Twinkle toes.**_ " Armageda teased in whisper.

Tyrex flipped her over so that _he_ was on top of _her,_ " _Well that's new,_ _ **Amy.**_ "

Amy flipped him over so that _she_ was on top of _him, again,_ " _Very_ _ **original**_ _of you. By the way; Have you_ _ **really**_ _been working_ _ **out**_ _?_ "

Once again, _he_ was on top of _her_ , " _Oh. So you_ _ **noticed.**_ "

For a moment there, all they could do was _lock eyes..._

" _Are you guys gonna_ _ **kiss?!**_ "

The moment one of the Guards said that, Armageda kicked Tyrex off her. Luckily, the Monster General landed on his feet, but was caught off-guard when the Monster Princess flapped her wings and took to the sky, _taking him with her!_ (And yes. Their Parents were panicking. And fainting. In a box.)

" _No fair!_ " Tyrex cried in protest, before whispering, " _And would it kill you not to_ _ **dazzle**_ _me with your...?_ "

He didn't get to finish as Armageda place a finger on his lips.

" _You know some of them have really_ _ **good ears.**_ " Armageda whispered, _seductively._

Tyrex smirked in response. They were so high up. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to..._

" _You think they're having_ _ **a moment**_ _up there?!_ "

The two Monsters groaned in annoyance. _Really Brawnyn?_

Armageda had to _feign_ falling down just to avoid any _awkward/interesting_ suspicions. Tyrex landed first on the ground, giving him a chance to catch Armageda, _in his arms._ Before their _Parents_ could even _awe,_ Armageda flipped over and threw Tyrex to the ground. The two would eventually rumble with each other, causing dust to fly. They went with this on, and on, and the spectators would find them in weird positions. _They even found them_ _ **dancing!**_ _Luckily, they manage to clear that up._

Finally, Tyrex pinned Armageda to the ground, both heavily breathing.

" _You, are one tough_ _ **Princess.**_ " Tyrex whispered, smiling.

" _You, are one tough_ _ **General**_ _._ " Armageda whispered back, smiling.

" _ **Kiss already!**_ "

The two recoiled from each other in surprise. _They almost told the whole of Septarsis that they..._

" _You might have won, General,_ " Armageda spoke in a taunting manner, " _but next time,_ _ **I won't hold back.**_ "

" _I'll be looking forward to it._ " Tyrex smirked triumphantly, _going along with the act._

The Rulers and Raptuses watched as their Children parted while the spectators cheered at the exhilarating fight. Then, Shriller appeared and blocked their view.

" _Oh hey Shrilly._ " King Gorion greeted the porcupine Monster nervously. _That's when they realized they promised Armageda that they were_ _ **not**_ _going to_ _ **visit**_ _her on_ _ **her**_ _Visit_ , " _We were just on our way to the Forest when..._ "

She didn't get to finish as Shrilly suddenly slammed down the lid of the box. From inside, they can hear the sound of footsteps. They stopped. They could also feel the box being _lifted... Oh no._

* * *

" _Yeah! He showed her!_ " Rasticore cried as the entire Camp ate Dinner around the camp fire. Even now, Armageda and Tyrex' fight was still fresh in everyone's memories. _How could they forget? They were_ _ **intense!**_

" _And what's that suppose to_ _ **mean**_ _?_ " Clawria demanded.

" _Whoa, whoa._ " A purple lizard Monster (the one who kept _disturbing earlier_ ), Brawnyn eased her, "We're just saying. After all; Tyrex won, _Amy lost._ "

"Yeah? Well Amy would have won if she wasn't fighting _Toffee._ " An Eagle Monster, Aeriel, shot back, "Even if he's _tough, sneaky, strong and_ _ **charming,**_ he always know how to get into her _nerves._ "

" _They_ _ **both**_ _get into each other's nerves._ _ **Ever since**_ _we were kids._ " A giant rat monster, Crunch, pointed out.

" _Tyrex_ _ **started**_ _it_." A hamster Monster, Wheela, further argued.

Soon, all Monsters in Camp began taking sides, arguing with one another on who should have won. The only ones who weren't arguing, were the _subjects_ of the argument.

Clawria and Rasticore suddenly stopped arguing when they respectively saw Tyrex and Armageda disappear into the Woods, _at the_ _ **same time.**_ _Of course, they entered in_ _ **different**_ _directions. Still; What are the odds of them_ _ **not**_ _bumping into each other, and engaging in_ _ **Round 2?**_

* * *

 _Truth be told;_ _ **They want to see Round 2.**_ _Also, sometimes those two always make any event_ _ **more**_ _fun._

So the 6 Monsters who started the argument scourge the darkness of the Forest in search of their missing Friends. _Hoping they didn't_ _ **start**_ _yet._

" _I bet Amy would start it_ _ **first.**_ " Rasticore pointed out.

" _Toffee already got her to go first._ " Clawria argued. _He's always taking Toffee's side._

" _Maybe they won't try killing each other. Maybe they'll run into some_ _ **Mewmen**_ _and beat them up instead."_ Crunch theorized.

Suddenly, they stopped. Armageda was a few feet away from them standing before a lake where she refreshed her face with its water. As she was busy watching her reflection, she didn't notice Tyrex, _slowly_ and _quietly_ approaching her.

 _But their friends did. If fact, right now, they're witnessing Tyrex_ _ **biting her neck?!**_

Clawria rushes to help her friend, only to stop in surprise.

 _Armageda_ _ **didn't**_ _scream. She was_ _ **moaning.**_ _What was more confusing was that she sounded like she was_ _ **enjoying**_ _the fact that Tyrex was_ _ **biting her.**_

Armageda laid limp in Tyrex' arms, even after he stopped biting. She managed to regain consciousness, _just enough to glare at his amused smirk._

" _You, are one,_ _ **evil**_ _Lizard._ " She hissed as Tyrex carried her towards the _lake._

Still smirking, Tyrex _dumped Armageda into the lake before diving in himself!_

" _Who's_ _ **boring**_ _now?_ " Tyrex teased.

Armageda retaliated by splashing water on his face before swimming away from him. Tyrex shook the water off his face before chasing after her.

 _Unknown to the two, they were being_ _ **watched...**_

Clawria, Rasticore and the others couldn't believe their eyes; _Princess Armageda and General Tyrex. Childhood enemies from Day 1._ _ **Playing in the waters with each other?! And laughing?!**_ _And now they're..._ _ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?!**_

 _ **They're hugging each other. AND THEIR LIPS ARE PRESSED TO EACH OTHER?! AND THEY'RE LOVING IT?!**_

 _ **Oh, my, BEASTS! THEY'RE...! THEY'RE...!**_

Armageda and Tyrex were to engulfed in their _blissful fantasy_ to even notice that they were being watched. They had to part for air, but that didn't stop them from, _enjoying their moment._ They took in each other's scent and took turns biting one another, mumbling _sweet_ words in between. _And, just, as, they leaned, in, for another kiss..._

" _Nooooo! And yessss!_! Clawria, Rasticore and the others screamed quietly. _They're upset that they were_ _ **no longer in the market,**_ _but also happy because this was_ _ **the BIGGEST News to ever hit Septarsis!**_

 _But the way things look,_ _ **they were not suppose to see THAT.**_ _If_ _ **they**_ _found out_ _ **they**_ _were being spied on, it would be..._

The group suddenly froze in fear. Standing before them, _were the_ _ **PRINCESS AND GENERAL!**_ _And they were dripping wet,_ _ **with anger.**_

" _Hey Guys._ " Rasticore spoke fearfully, " _Were you guys walking in these woods too?_ "

The two Monsters responded by shaking themselves dry vigorously, getting the others wet in the process.

" _Just to let you guys know, we never told_ _ **anyone about this.**_ " Brawnyn assures, only for the glares to intensify, " _Not that we were_ _ **planning to**_... _**But we're NOT.**_ "

The guilty party gave out nervous grins, but the couple kept on glaring.

" _Your Parents don't know about this,_ _ **do they?**_ " Rasticore asks.

" _No._ " Armageda replies.

" _ **And we like to keep it that way.**_ " Tyrex added.

" _But,_ " Clawria fearfully asks, " _haven't they been waiting for, like, years..._ "

" _ **Exactly**_ **.** " Armageda angrily interrupted.

" _O-Kay! No telling._ " Aeriel fearfully spoke, " _Got it._ "

" _Not even to Mommy and Daddy._ " Crunch added, " _Roger._ "

" _Good._ " Armageda got into Brawnyn's face, " _Cause if we hear_ _ **one syllable**_ _about_ _ **this...**_ "

The others gasped in horror as Armageda completely _pulled Brawnyn's tongue out!_

" _Brutal_." Toffee smirked, impressed. _That's what he_ _ **loves**_ _about her._

" _ **Got that?**_ " Armageda threatens.

The guilty party nodded.

As Brawnyn began regenerating his tongue, Clawria couldn't help but ask, "Sooo... If we keep _this_ from _**everyone,**_ _does this_ _ **entitles**_ _us to_ _ **certain positions**_ _on your_ _ **probably**_ _,_ _ **Special Day?**_ "

 _Oh great._ _ **This.**_ _Sure they managed to,_ _ **get along,**_ _but_ _ **this? This**_ _was a different_ _ **Level.**_ _They weren't even_ _ **sure**_ _if they were_ _ **ready**_ _for_ _ **THIS Level.**_ _Were they?_

" _Maybe._ "

" _Probably._ "

The others screamed in delight, before _toning it down for_ _ **no one**_ _to hear._ The moment was cut short when the Couple impatiently signaled them to, _go._ So the guilty party left, _leaving the two with_ _ **each other.**_

" _They won't_ _ **make it.**_ " Tyrex whispered bluntly.

The two smiled at each other as Tyrex caressed Amy's face with his hand, _bringing her_ _ **closer to him.**_ Just as they leaned in for another kiss...

" _Hide!_ " Crunch suddenly came between the two, _causing them to kiss him instead!_

The two Monsters parted in disgust. Just as they were about to maul him, the others came in, all looking _nervous._

Looking at the direction they came from, _the couple discovered why_ ; _**Their Parents!**_ _Of course they don't trust them to get along!_

While their friends were still panicking, Tyrex and Armageda pulled them close so that Armageda could use her Camouflage, successfully blending them in the surroundings.

"I swore I saw them come here." Lord Raptus said, as he, his Wife and their Friends searched the entire place for their Children, unaware that they were just _behind them_.

Rasticore accidentally stepped on Aeriel's feet. She almost gave the entire group away if the others hadn't covered her beak. Despite their efforts, Aeriel bumped into Crunch, causing a chain that made the others to fall on the ground, _and remove Armageda's Camouflage!_

The Parents were about to leave when they heard the sound of groaning and arguing. They turned around, only to find their Childrens' Friends, _but not_ _ **their**_ _Kids_.

"What are you 6 doing here?" King Gorion asks.

The group turned around, only to find Armageda and Tyrex gone. Instead, they found them hidden above a tree behind their Parents, away from their view. After being silently threatened with a finger across the throat, and a knuckle punch, the group of 6 Monster Soldiers turned to the older Monsters with nervous grins.

" _We... had this dare, and this other dare..._ " Clawria tried to explain.

" _Then all this 'Who's Better Contest'..._ " Rasticore added.

After a few more _incoherent_ explanations, Queen Marrow finally asks, "And you 6 haven't seen a single scale of Tyrex and/or Armageda anywhere in these parts?"

" _Nope._ " The 6 quickly replied.

The Parents were skeptical. Suddenly, Shriller appeared from the bushes, _growling_ at them. _Oh right. They're not suppose to be here._

The Adults screamed while Shriller chased them out of the Forest. The Monster Soldiers chased after them, _to make sure they're alright._

The moment they were out of sight, Tyrex climbed down from the tree before assisting Armageda and holding her in his arms.

" _Finally._ " He purred, inching his head closer to hers.

Armageda smirked before pushing him into the lake. Tyrex spluttered, unprepared for Armageda diving in at him, submerging both of them in the water. They came back up moments later, immersed in a passionate kiss.

 _Who knows? Maybe they won't have to kill those guys after all._

* * *

 **I wanted to write a dark chapter for this, but I don't have the heart to. So on with the final chapter with some familiar Characters!**


	5. Epilogue, Sort of

_**"Hey there! Star Butterfly here! GuardianAngel1234567 wanted this to be a 6 Chapter story, but she decided the chapter before this was too 'dark' for her, so off we go to the final chapter! Yay! Whoo!"**_

 _ **"Wait. What? Tell them what happened? O-kay!"**_

 _ **"So we thought we'd see the last of Toffee. BUT WE DIDN'T! And it turns out, 'Toffee wasn't his real name! Okay that wasn't the surprising part. The REALLY surprising part was... Okay long-story-short; Evil Ancient Monster hated Mewmen and Monsters making peace. So what did he do? Did a lot of UNCOOL things like making my Grandma zap a Septarian Princess and making the other Monsters think SHE killed her. That led to a LOT of crazy adventures! But that Jerk got his just desserts when me, my Friends, my Family and THE SEPTARIANS banded together and beated him into a pulp! Well, first he survived. Then it took a lot of beatings, but that guy was SO tough to beat. Plus he went on, and ON about killing us. So we decided to Crystal him! Now Mewmen and Monsters are now friends! Best part of it all; I GET TO STAY FRIENDS WITH AMY! (Long CRAZY story) And everyone lives Happily Ever After!"**_

* * *

Star just couldn't believe _this_ was happening. _Of course this is_ _ **happening!**_ _After what everyone has been through,_ _ **she**_ _deserves this;_ _ **Her Happiness.**_

She glanced at Marco. Its so obvious that even he couldn't believe _it was finally_ _ **happening.**_ _And he didn't even feel like_ _ **running away, and barfing!**_

As her Mother spoke, she glanced at her friends bearing witness to this _beautiful_ moment. Some smiled back at her. Some nodded or even waved. _Then there's..._

Jeremy, Alfonso and Ferguson were too busy crying to even listen. _Why her?_ _ **WHY?! WHY DID THEY LET HER GO?!**_

"Guys, come on." Tom attempted to cheer them up along with Brian, "We practiced this _504 times_ already."

" _ **I'm so happy for her!**_ " Ponyhead cried tears of joy, wetting her fellow seatmates. _Its a good thing one of the attendants was a giant umbrella Monster._

 _Finally, the_ _ **last words**_ _everyone_ _ **wanted to hear...**_

" _I now pronounce you,_ _ **Man, and Monster.**_ _You may now kiss... the, Groom._ "

Before Tyrex could grab his newly-wedded Wife, _she_ dipped _him_ for a _grand_ , _passionate kiss._

The crowd erupted in cheers. Some with _tears._ Mostly their Parents. _Finally,_ they get to see their Children grow and love one another. _And after all these years_ _ **they**_ _imprisoned them_.

Star was happy for her friend that she shed a single tear for her. If only she shed more, _like her fellow Monster Bridesmaids. And the Groom's Best Monster_ _s_ _. (Guess who.)_

Armageda threw her bouquet in the air and the everyone immediately rushed to grab it. _Some even_ _ **fought**_ _to get it_ ; Clawria punched Rasticore only to be blasted by Ponyhead who got jumped on by Katrina who collided with her other siblings. More joined in the fight until the bouquet was finally caught, by _Ludo. And Ms. Heinous?_

The newly-wedded couple giggled at the scene before them. _This is how its gonna be, now that Mewmen and Monsters have finally made peace._

As Tyrex embraced his Wife, Armageda smiled at Star who smiled back in return. _Who knew worst enemies could turn into the Best of Friends? Then again, she had_ _ **Toffee.**_ _Life can be full of mysteries, but that can never ruin the happiness everyone deserves,_ _ **nor can an Evil Ancient Monster Mastermind.**_

 _Yep. From now on, its a new Beginning for everyone; Mewmen, Monsters, Humans, and any other wacky characters that were able to escape the Forces of Evil._

* * *

 **So? Everyone hyped for new upcoming episodes of Star vs The Forces of Evil? :)**


End file.
